


The Lucky Ones

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Muggle Culture, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Road Trips, Spain
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: Cho, Lavande, Parvati, Marietta.Quatre jeunes sorcières désabusées par la guerre. L'Angleterre se reconstruit autour d'elles, mais elles ont vu trop d'horreurs, leurs souvenirs les hantent et leurs mémoires sont des ruines. Alors elles fuient, pour un temps. Elles partent dans l'Espagne Moldue pour oublier l'amertume et la douleur. Sans baguette, dans un monde qu'elles connaissent si peu, pour réapprendre à respirer et accepter leurs cicatrices.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 1





	1. Le monde moldu est la norme (Cho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est écrit pour "Et si c'était eux ?" (juillet 2018), dont le but est de mettre en avant des personnages secondaires. Pour cette deuxième session, il y avait deux thèmes au choix : Créatures Fantastiques et Couples secondaires, ainsi que deux contraintes : une sur les évènements que vit notre personnage et une musicale.
> 
> J'ai choisi les 2 thèmes et comme contrainte "le passé de votre personnage influence son existence actuelle" et la chanson Youth de Daughter. Il ne s'agit pas d'une song-fic', je me suis inspirée de l'ambiance douce et désabusée.
> 
> Mes personnages pour cette session sont Cho Chang, Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil et Marietta Edgecombe en 1998.
> 
> L'univers appartient à JKR.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

__

_Règle n°1 : Le monde moldu est la norme_

Il était si étrange de voir un monde paisible défiler derrière la fenêtre. Des montagnes vertes, rondes et immaculées, qui toisaient l’humanité de loin, tolérant sa présence seulement en quelques maisons disséminées entre les arbres.

La route était silencieuse – malgré les ronronnements des moteur, les crissements des roues sur le bitume, les bruissements du vent à cent kilomètres heure, c’est fou ce qu’elle était silencieuse.

Pas un cri.

Pas un éclair.

Pas de magie.

Pas de morts.

Pas de corps couchés dans la poussière, disparaissant dans l’ombre, pas de visages si immobiles qu’on les dirait coulés à la cire, pas de sang infectant le sol en de larges rigoles rouges, pas de murs écroulés, de tours détruites, ni de pierres écrasant le sol et les silhouettes dans un bruit sourd.

Cho soupira – fort, pour que le son de son souffle rompe le silence. Elle appuya son front contre la vitre et força ses yeux à se concentrer sur les pointillés de peinture blanche qui délimitaient les voies. Avec la vitesse, elle avait l’impression qu’un personnage de dessin animé courait après la voiture, ses jambes longilignes bondissant à rythme régulier.

Bruit de clignotant. Marietta fit tourner le volant et la voiture roula tranquillement vers l’aire d’autoroute moldue. L’occasion pour la conductrice de se détendre les doigts, pour Parvati, endormie à l’arrière, de dérouiller ses jambes, pour Lavande, qui laissa malgré elle échapper un grognement en se réveillant, d’avaler un steak saignant, et pour elle, au regard nuageux, de reprendre contrôle de ses pensées.

L’endroit était petit, coloré de rouge et de jaune. Des néons tremblotants indiquaient l’entrée d’un café déjà bondé de familles voyageuses. A l’intérieur, une explosion bizarre d’odeurs : l’humidité lourde se mêlait au pain chaud et à quelque chose de plus artificiel, de plus acide – un produit nettoyant, lui apprit Marietta. Cho observa les touristes avec attention, essayant de comprendre leurs habitudes et, surtout, l’agencement de leurs habits. Se vêtir avait été tellement laborieux, le matin du départ : les vêtements moldus avaient des matières si différentes, des coupes, des motifs, des teintes dont elle ne saisissait pas les assortiments. 

Seules Parvati et Marietta semblaient savoir ce qu’elles faisaient. Les deux seules à avoir un parent moldu : Lavande et Cho suivaient le mouvement comme elles pouvaient, espérant avoir l’air normal, se lançant de temps à autre des coups d’œil rieurs, moqueurs envers elles-mêmes et leur ignorance. Le moindre geste était réfléchi, parce qu’il ne fallait pas attirer de soupçons, et l’ancienne Serdaigle avait une conscience aigüe de chacune de ses actions. Ne pas sursauter en sentant la vague de froid de la vitrine réfrigérante. Ne pas s’extasier devant la matière – non, le plastique – protégeant les sandwichs. Ne pas s’étonner si les caisses ne s’ouvraient pas toutes seules, et sourire poliment à la vendeuse. Heureusement, Marietta s’occupa de payer. Elle avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre ce système de pièces et de papiers.

Les quatre amies s’assirent sur une petite table à l’écart. Alors qu’elles mâchaient du bout des lèvres leurs pains trop mous – et, dans le cas de Lavande, la viande trop cuite – Marietta déplia une carte sur la table.

– On est juste là, près de San Sebastian. Bilbao n’est plus très loin, on pourra y faire du tourisme cet après-midi. D’après mon père, il faut absolument voir le musée Guggenheim. Il paraît qu’il est très beau, et cela nous fera découvrir un peu d’art, fit-elle, se retenant de justesse de dire « moldu ».

– Avec un peu de chance il y aura ce système… Comment cela s’appelle ? Ce qui permet de garder un endroit frais quand il fait chaud dehors…

– Grave ! J’aime bien prendre des vacances loin du monde… loin d’Angleterre, mais la chaleur est insupportable ici.

– Tu aurais préféré rester en France ?

– Mmh… C’est vrai que les crêpes qu’on a mangées à Rennes étaient bonnes, mais tu nous as tellement saoulées avec la tortilla que je veux la goûter.

Derrière Cho, retentit une musique répétitive, entêtante, qui la fit soupirer.

– Personnellement, j’ai juste hâte de goûter les alcools. Il paraît que des Poufsouffle ont réussi à ramener toutes sortes de cocktails dans la Salle Commune une fois, et que c’était dément. C’est Hannah Abbott qui me l’a raconté.

– Mais elle n’était pas préfète, Abbott ? Dans votre année ?

– Si, mais chez les Poufsouffle la solidarité avec la maison passe avant les devoirs de préfet, répondit Parvati. Surtout si elle peut en profiter.

– Excusez-moi ?

Les jeunes adultes se turent, relevèrent la tête. Des moldus de la table voisine les regardaient, une expression agacée fronçant leurs fronts. La musique ne s’était pas tue, les trois mêmes notes tournant en boucles.

– C’est votre téléphone, qui sonne ? demanda un vieil homme, des traces de bronzage autour des yeux. Vous pourriez baisser le son ?

Cho porta une main à la poche de son jean – quelle idée de donner un prénom à un vêtement ! – et réalisa que le petit appareil acheté pour le séjour était effectivement la source de cette mélodie insupportable. Confuse, elle sortit du café pour décrocher tranquillement, adressant au passage un signe de tête à Parvati et Marietta : oui, elle se souvenait de leurs explications et saurait se servir de l’objet, aussi étrange fût-il.

– Allô ? Ma chérie ? Tu m’entends ?

La voix de sa mère avait des accents sceptiques : ses parents n’avaient appris à se servir d’un téléphone que quelques jours auparavant, pour la contacter en voyage. Cho leur avait bien précisé de ne pas crier, sur les conseils de Lavande, qui les tenait de Ron Weasley – l’étudiante avait éclaté de rire lorsqu’elle lui avait raconté les déboires de son ex-copain avec ces appareils.

– Ça marche ? dit la voix de son père, lointaine.

– Oui, oui, je vous entends. Oui, ça va. On vient d’arriver en Espagne, on fait une pause déjeuner. C’est toujours aussi étrange, mais je crois que je commence à m’habituer… Oui, j’ai encore vu l’électricité, je ne comprends pas comment elle fonctionne, mais elle permet de faire plein de choses ! Non, on ne s’est pas faites remarquer, oui, le voyage se passe bien. Cela fait du bien de s’éloigner un peu, de changer d’air, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé cette année… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est qu’une pause, je rentre dans quelques semaines. Vous, ça va ? C’est bien si le ministère a commencé les reconstructions… Oui maman, je sais que c’est important d’aider, qu’ils ont besoin de plus de gens possibles mais je te l’ai déjà dit, je n’avais plus la force… Vous êtes arrivés après la Bataille, vous n’avez vu tout ce… Maman, je vais bien, je te le promets. Donnez-moi juste une semaine, une semaine pour tracer une croix sur toute l’année que je viens de vivre, s’il te plaît… Oui, je sais… Moi aussi je t’aime. Bisous. A bientôt.

Le soupir sortit du plus profond de sa poitrine. Cette discussion à sens unique recommençait à chaque appel depuis qu’elle avait quitté Londres. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas. Ils travaillaient au Ministère, avaient passé l’année des Ténèbres à remplir des papiers pour le département des transports magiques. Ils ne s’étaient rendu compte ni de la corruption orchestrée par Voldemort, ni des Nés-Moldus qui défilaient devant les tribunaux. Tandis qu’elle, étudiante en droit, les avait vu passer les décrets sur l’interdiction d’étudier à Poudlard, sur les vols de baguettes, sur les obligations à s’enregistrer… Elle s’était engagée dans la résistance, avait fait circuler des lettres, des vivres, de l’argent avec l’aide d’autant de camarades de Poudlard, Sang-Mêlés qui, comme elle, ne risquaient pas leur vie par le simple fait d’exister.

Elle avait réussi à contacter l’A.D., une ou deux fois, avec les faux Galions, même si l’armée clandestine ne lui octroyait qu’une confiance mitigée. Elle avait hébergé Dean Thomas à la demande de Parvati, le prévenait des raids quand elle savait où il aurait lieu. 

Elle s’était battue, le 2 mai, à Poudlard, et avait l’impression amère que ses parents vivaient dans une bulle opaque, sans voir que la sienne avait explosé depuis bien longtemps, emportant son espoir, son innocence, ses rêves. Depuis la mort de Cédric, il ne lui restait plus qu’un néant semé de colère.

Une pause, pour se relever, était-ce trop demander ?

Elle devait aller voir un psychomage, elle le savait. Mais pas maintenant. Elle n’avait pas encore trouvé l’énergie – ou le courage ? le bon sens ? – d’accepter le mot « dépression » qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès, depuis trois ans.

~

Bilbao était bruyante, touristique, et le Guggenheim l’était encore plus. Marietta, Lavande, Parvati et Cho en ressortirent étourdies de couleurs, de bruits et de chaleur.

Elles prirent des photos devant le chien couvert de fleurs – Puppy, Jeff Koons – se posèrent à la terrasse d’un café, sirotèrent des limonades en regardant les fontaines qui entouraient le musée, discutèrent un peu et écoutèrent beaucoup. Marietta se débrouillait avec les trois mots d’espagnol que son père lui avait appris, les autres essayaient d’en retenir le mieux possible. C’était la première fois que Cho voyageait sans Sortilège de Traduction et, si l’expérience était étrange, ce n’était pas la plus surprenante.

Non, la plus surprenante, c’était la grandeur du monde. Les autoroutes semblaient contenir autant de moldus qu’il y avait eu de sorciers à la Coupe du Monde de 1994. Le Chemin de Traverse pourrait rentrer deux ou trois fois dans les allées commerçantes de Bilbao – pourtant, le premier était censé être le cœur de la société sorcière anglaise, alors que la seconde n’était qu’une ville touristique. Les centres commerciaux s’étendaient sur plusieurs étages, et chacune de leurs boutiques était si grande ! Etait-il même possible de vendre autant d’articles en une saison ?

Son désarroi augmenta d’un cran lorsqu’elles arrivèrent à l’auberge de jeunesse. Jusque-là, elles avaient dormi dans de petits hôtels ou des chambres d’hôtes : découvrir le dortoir, qu’elles partageaient avec deux inconnues – Marietta voulut la rassurer en lui expliquant que certains étaient mixtes, qu’au moins elle avait obtenu une chambre féminine : elle échoua lamentablement – découvrir le dortoir la fit déglutir. Elle allait devoir faire son lit sans magie !

Pour la première fois, se débattant pour faire rentrer le matelas dans sa housse – les quatre coins en même temps de préférence – elle regretta sa baguette. Même Marietta et Parvati n’en menaient pas large, ayant l’habitude de le faire d’un simple sort. Il semblait à Cho que les deux touristes se moquaient de leurs inaptitudes – c’était difficile à dire puisqu’elles ne parlaient pas anglais. Le monde moldu regorgeait de richesses, mais leur système de draps n’en était clairement pas une.

Finalement, les lits furent faits, les douches prises, les cheveux brossés. Yeux grands ouverts, Cho observa l’obscurité, écouta le silence, et fut surprise de les y trouver. Les cauchemars avaient peuplé ses nuits pendant si longtemps… Elle sentait toujours la peur, sourde, de revoir dans son sommeil une Mort qui prendrait le visage de Cédric, du professeur Lupin ou de ces Première Année si jeunes… Mais ses pensées se paraient d’art, de mer, de visages inconnus qui, se mêlant à la douleur, la rendaient plus supportable.

Cho s’endormit, et si ses songes gardaient leur allure menaçante, au moins les armées mortelles se tinrent-elles à distance et, pour la première fois depuis que la victoire avait été proclamée, elle ne se réveilla pas en criant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la seule de mes fictions que je n'ai pas terminée. Un chapitre 2 a été écrit (près de deux ans plus tard...) il arrive bientôt, mais je n'ai pas de plan pour la suite, on verra ce que ça donne !


	2. Et si tu y perds pieds, ne te débats pas, laisse-toi flotter (Marietta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit deux ans après le premier, en août 2020, alors que j'avais un peu abandonné l'idée d'updater ce texte un jour...
> 
> J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration grâce au concours La saison du phoenix de Seonne, sur HPF. Le principe est de se concentrer sur un personnage à un âge qui n'est pas montré par JKR, et d'écrire sur une perte, entraînant une situation de changement, de renouveau. Je suis donc partie sur Marietta en 1998, puisque ça se prêtait si bien au thème de cette fiction...
> 
> Ce chapitre (et ce chapitre uniquement) est ma participation au concours, donc. Un grand merci à Selket pour le bêtatage !

_Règle n°2 : Et si tu y perds pied, ne te débats pas, laisse-toi flotter_

Marietta leur avait promis la mer. Du soleil et du calme et une sieste et Cho avait fait une blague sur Fleur Delacour qui comparait sans cesse la météo britannique avec celle du pays basque, alors Marietta s’était promis de leur donner la mer.

De leur donner une pause et de leur donner une légèreté.

Elle les avait guidées dans le réfectoire de l’auberge pour le petit-déjeuner, avait expliqué les plateaux et les couverts et les corbeilles à pain. Parvati dormait debout et avait fait tomber sa tasse de thé, et elle avait essuyé l’eau encore chaude et balayé les bouts de verre. Cho avait eut un instant d’hésitation, voulant Accioter une portion de beurre jusqu’à elle, avant de se rappeler qu’elle devait réellement se lever. Marietta avait sourit, lui avait dit que la même chose lui arrivait, encore, elle oubliait que sa baguette n’était pas greffée à sa main. Lavande avait passé ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Parvati, caressant sa nuque, qui avait enfin réussi à émerger pour articuler une pensée cohérente.

Elle n’avait pas faim. Alors elle s’était levée, les avait devancées dans leur dortoir, et si Cho lui avait proposé de la rejoindre, elle avait balayé l’idée d’un mouvement de main. Elle avait enlevé les couettes des housses et plié les draps et empilé les oreillers et fait les sacs à dos. Elle avait récupéré les gourdes sur les tables de chevet et enfilé les élastiques à cheveux autour des brosses et vérifié que la carte de la région se trouvait bien dans sa pochette. Et elle avait cherché la carte.

Elle avait vidé intégralement son sac et ceux des trois autres. Elle les avait refait, regardé sous les meubles, dans le placard et, dans le doute, dans la salle de douche. Et Cho, qui était remontée entre temps, avait ouvert la porte et l’avait prise dans ses bras, lui avait murmuré que ce n’était pas grave, qu’elle devait être encore dans la voiture ou à l’accueil et avait cherché avec elle et elles n’avaient rien trouvé. Et Cho avait essuyé ses larmes qu’elle n’avait même pas senti couler et l’avait serrée contre elle, fort, caressant son dos, la maintenant dans le présent.

Elle lui avait répété, d’une voix douce et apaisante, que ce n’était rien, que ça arrivait, que ça faisait longtemps, qu’elle aussi avait perdu l’habitude des gestes quotidiens et des tracas sans conséquence, un jour elle avait oublié un dossier dans les toilettes et sa collègue avait dû le lui rapporter trois heures après et il avait pris l’eau, et elles en avaient ri ensemble parce que ça changeait de l’époque où ces dossiers contenaient la vie des gens entre leurs lignes dactylographiées. Elle respira un peu mieux après ça, et les jeunes sorcières firent un accroc par l’office du tourisme en sortant. Parvati prit le volant tandis que Marietta se blottissait à l’arrière, appelait son père pour lui demander de lui lister à nouveau tous les lieux qu’il leur avait conseillé avant leur départ.

« De toute façon, Santurtzi n’est pas si loin, et elle est indiquée sur cette carte aussi » dit Lavande, toute à son rôle de copilote.

Sous les traits silencieux de ses crayons de couleur, apparurent l’autoroute, les arbres, les maisons, les premiers membres du fleuve entrelacés avec les ruelles, l’embouchure et les grues du port. Les barques rouges, vertes et bleues se mêlaient aux reflets des bâtiments de pierre blanche, couleurs qui se troublaient quand un bateau passait pour se garer, ou quand les mains de la brune frottaient contre les pages du carnet à dessin. Ses paumes étaient un arc-en-ciel délavé.

La plage bordait les quais.

– Est-ce qu’il y a des endroits plus calmes ? demanda Parvati. Moins…. bétonnés ?  
– On dirait qu’il y a un parc près de… Ondarroa ? Et des plages de sable à côté. Si je comprends bien.

Lavande lui tendit la carte, qu’elle vérifie avec ses quelques mots d’espagnol. Elle hocha la tête. Elles reprirent la route. Cho lui lança un regard qu’elle ne tenta pas de déchiffrer. Elle dessina sans rien dire.

Parvati se gara. Elles achetèrent un pique-nique dans une échoppe du village, traversèrent le parc, rencontrant des touristes anglophones qui leur demandèrent de les prendre en photo et il y eut un instant de flottement, Lavande et Cho regardant l’appareil avec circonspection, elle n’osant pas s’avancer, avant que Parvati prenne une fois de plus les choses en mains et appuie sur le déclencheur. Le flash sortit, elles reprirent leur chemin.

Les touristes s’empilaient sur la plage, le sable disparaissant sous les serviettes et les parasols – forcément, un début août. Mais un sentier de marche quittait les dunes pour grimper le long des falaises, qu’elles attaquèrent une fois leurs baskets enfilées.

Elles avaient du sable plein les chaussures au moment où elles atteignirent le pont : elles les retirèrent en admirant la vue, les arbres qui bordaient l’Atlantique, les éclats du soleil. Des bouées jaunes ondulaient doucement avec le courant, traçant une ligne de funambule jusqu’à un rocher solitaire, au loin. Il perçait l’étendue paisible, ses courbes arrondies accueillant les mouettes et la mousse, surveillant les voiliers qui dansaient autour de lui.

– C’est magnifique, dit l’une d’elles, mais le paysage hypnotisait trop Marietta pour qu’elle ne distingue la voix.

Elle les sentit à peine se remettre à bouger : elle resta là, debout face au vent qui valsait avec sa robe longue, un début de rougeur sur le décolleté, absorbée.

Cho se plaça devant elle, parce que c’était toujours elle.

– Ça va ?  
– Ça me fait penser à Azkaban.

Son amie resta silencieuse un temps.

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu as ces idées en tête ?  
– Rien, c’est stupide.  
– Marietta.

Un coup d’œil lui indiqua que Lavande et Parvati étaient trop loin pour entendre.

– Depuis ce matin, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. Enfin depuis le 2 mai, mais c’est pire depuis ce matin.  
– Mais… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
– J’ai perdu la carte.

Cho vacilla.

– Et ? La carte te fait penser à Azkaban ?  
– La carte était… le signe que j’étais utile, répondit-elle d’une traite, arrachant le pansement d’un coup sec, triturant ses doigts. Je vous ai proposé ce voyage, j’ai tout organisé, j’ai repéré les lieux qu’on pourrait voir parce que vous ne connaissez pas la région, et j’ai perdu la carte. A quoi je sers comme guide ? En plus, on a fini par ne pas suivre mon idée pour aujourd’hui.  
– Tu as fait un planning pour chaque jour du road-trip ?  
– Avec un code couleur et des niveaux d’importance. Il était au dos.

Son amie resta silencieuse, encore. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard inquiet.

– Je n’ai pas servi à grand-chose pendant la guerre, alors je pouvais au moins servir à quelque chose ici, bafouilla-t-elle.  
– Mais quel est le rapport ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
– Vous vous êtes toutes battues, moi pas. Vous avez besoin de vous en remettre, et je me disais que ça pouvait vous permettre de souffler un peu…  
– Bien sûr que ça nous permet de souffler, l’arrêta Cho. J’ai l’impression de mieux respirer depuis qu’on est parties. Parfois, ma baguette me manque, mais parfois je repense à tous les sorts que j’ai dû lancer l’année passée, et je suis ravie de l’avoir laissée à la maison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas t’aider, toi aussi. Tu n’as pas besoin de tout porter toute seule, tu as vécu la guerre, toi aussi.  
– J’ai passé trois ans à me cacher, ouais.  
– Marietta. La guerre a été dure pour tout le monde, tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour ça. On était des gosses, on a fait ce qu’on a pu. Est-ce que tu penses que des gens comme Ombrage culpabilisent comme toi ?  
– J’ai aucune envie de prendre exemple sur Ombrage.  
– Moi, alors. Comment tu trouves que j’ai géré après la mort de Cédric ?  
– Tu as passé quelques mois à faire ton deuil, et ensuite tu t’es engagée dans l’A.D. Ton réflexe a été de te battre pour que ça n’arrive à personne d’autres. Moi… non.

Un temps. Elle vit son amie de toujours pincer les lèvres, se perdant dans sa réflexion. Elle se refusa d’imaginer ce qui pouvait tourner dans sa tête à cet instant. La sienne était déjà trop pleine des souvenirs, de la rancœur qu’elle avait reçu toute la fin de sa scolarité comme des multiples cosmétiques qui n’avaient eu quasiment aucun effet. Les cicatrices étaient encore un peu visible, si elle se regardait d’assez près dans un miroir. Ce qu’elle évitait de faire en général ; de trop nombreuses marques s’étaient jointes à elles.

Longtemps, elle n’avait survécu que grâce au maquillage moldu. Les boutons n’étaient partis que quand elle avait été employée au Ministère et qu’elle avait eu accès à la plus grande bibliothèque de contre-sorts du pays. Il lui avait encore fallu l’aide d’une étudiante en runes pour le lancer, et d’une en médecine pour réaliser les potions qui soigneraient sa peau, après ce carnage.

Et toutes les cicatrices ne sont pas visibles, pensa-t-elle, alors que la figure floue de Shacklebolt surgissait dans son esprit, à côté de celle d’Ombrage, de Fudge, de Dumbledore, et que les sons étaient coupés. La brume n’avait pas quitté sa mémoire depuis sa sixième année, malgré la psychomagie. Autre preuve de l’impuissance des sortilèges à masquer ses erreurs.

– Quel rapport entre tout ça et Azkaban ? reprit sa voisine.  
– Ma mère travaillait au Ministère à l’époque. Au département de régulation du réseau de Cheminettes. Elle s’occupait des communications venant et sortant de Poudlard, entre autres.  
– Je sais.  
– Ombrage s’en occupait aussi. Elle était basiquement sa collègue, avant qu’elle ne devienne prof’. Elle croyait aussi que Voldemort était mort et m’avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit qui me ferait remarquer, ou qui aurait un lien avec Potter. Mais je me suis quand même inscrite à l’A.D.  
– On apprenait juste à se défendre, c’est pas comme si on s’attendait à partir en rébellion, au début, fit Cho, nostalgique.  
– Ombrage faisait tout le temps des allusions aux jobs de mes parents. Disant que ce serait si dommage qu’ils les perdent. Et que les traîtres finissaient toujours en prison. Black était encore recherché en plus. Je me suis souvent demandée ce qu’il fallait faire exactement, pour finir là-bas.

Des mouettes s’envolèrent en une nuée de plumes mouillées, crevèrent la surface translucide pour gober des poissons.

– Tu n’aurais pas fini là-bas. Tes parents non plus, quoi qu’en ai dit Ombrage.  
– Je sais que c’est pas rationnel.  
– On devrait bouger. Les autres doivent être super loin.

Les autres les avaient attendues quelques mètres plus loin. Cho proposa un jeu en marchant, essayant de son mieux de garder la conversation légère, et de garder son amie dans la conversation. Elles s’assirent devant un point de vue pour le repas, et Marietta regarda le ciel plutôt que la mer. Les sacs furent plus légers lorsqu’elles repartirent et le pas aussi. Le sentier débutait sa descente et les membres commençaient à tirer alors elles avançaient plus vite, entraînées par leur hâte et la beauté de l’atmosphère.

Elles débouchèrent sur une petite crique déserte. Leurs affaires atterrirent à l’ombre d’un arbre.

– Qui re-veut de la crème solaire ? cria Parvati.  
– Les sorts étaient quand même plus pratiques pour ça, dit Lavande, finissant d’étaler la matière sur son visage avant de sauter à l’eau.

Cho la suivit rapidement, s’exclamant qu’elle était bonne. Marietta allait les suivre, mais s’arrêta en remarquant que leur quatrième membre restait sur le bord.

– Tu veux que je t’en étale sur le dos ? s’enquit-elle prudemment.

La brune opina.

– On dirait que tu vas avoir un coup de soleil, grimaça-t-elle, sentant la peau chaude sous ses doigts.  
– Comment tu fais pour avoir autant d’énergie ? coupa Parvati.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Ça fait juste un an depuis la bataille de Poudlard. On n’a même pas fini de reconstruire tous les monuments et de compter les morts, et tu es là à distribuer des pansements à tour de bras. Il a fallu que ma nièce naisse il y a un mois et que tu viennes nous tirer par le bras avec ton idée de voyage pour que je bouge de mon lit.  
– Padma est tombée enceinte ?  
– On avance chacune comme on peut. Pour elle, c’était fonder une famille. Prendre soin de quelqu’un. Un enfant de plus dans le baby boom.  
– J’ai juste envie d’aider.  
– Tu sais, j’ai mis du temps à ne plus t’en vouloir.

Le silence était familier à ce stade, un ami aussi proche que les trois jeunes femmes qui l’accompagnaient.

– On avait enfin trouvé comment faire quelque chose de réellement utile avec l’A.D., quelque chose qui dépassait même certains adultes. On avait l’impression d’avancer et tu nous as forcés à tout arrêter.  
– Pourquoi tu ne m’en veux plus, alors ?  
– J’ai vu trop de gens avoir peur. Mes parents étaient rentrés en Inde, personne ne pouvaient me faire de chantage avec eux. Mais toi…  
– Pourquoi tu n’es pas rentrée aussi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais, Abelforth n’a jamais compris pourquoi sa cheminée n’avait pas été fermée. Des types du Ministère lui ont dit qu’ils avaient perdu le dossier.  
– Ça se perd très facilement, un dossier. De vrais petites bêtes.  
– Pourquoi ça sens le vécu ?  
– C’est bon pour la crème ! On va dans l’eau ?

Elles coururent pour rejoindre leurs amies. L’eau froide la prit par surprise mais, le choc passé, elle s’y abandonna avec délectation. Son corps transpirant et lourd sembla revivre.

– Merci, lui dit Parvati, une heure plus tard, quand elle lui tendit sa serviette. C’était une belle promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'avoue que j'hésitais sur pas mal de trucs, surtout sur la fin, parce qu'il y a plus de dialogues que dans le premier. Mais bon, j'hésitais aussi pas mal en postant le premier et je n'ai eu que des retours positifs donc... (Cœur sur vous toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews <3)
> 
> C'est tout ce que j'ai d'écrit pour The Lucky Ones ! Je n'abandonne pas la fic', j'ai des idées pour la suite (Parvati et Lavande doivent encore apparaître), juste je ne peux pas garantir à quel moment il va arriver.  
> Si vous voulez lire du F/F sur HP, j'ai aussi écrit "Sur une feuille à grains" sur Lily et Narcissa (qui, elle, est terminée).


End file.
